The invention relates to a sensor system for detecting a position of a measuring object relative to a sensor, the system comprising a sensor for the provision of a measured value determined by a distance between the sensor and a measuring object and an evaluation device for the evaluation of the measured value and for the provision of an evaluation result. The invention further relates to a method for the automated setting of a switching point for the sensor system.
From DE 10 2007 029 488 A1, a method for setting the switching point of a sensor is known, the sensor being a magnetic or inductive sensor in particular, which is preferably used for determining the end positions of a piston. In the known method, a piston position is repeatedly detected by the sensor, measured values are stored and a frequency evaluation is performed for the stored measured values. After a preset number of strokes of the piston, a switching point is assigned to that piston position where the same measured values are detected in large numbers, a switching point being assigned only if there is a defined minimum number of identical measured values.